Playing Cupid
by rachelstana
Summary: Noah and Rachel set Quinn up on a blind date.


"Explain this one more time… I'm going on this blind date because..?"

"Because it'll be good for you," Rachel said with a wide smile as she finished zipping up Quinn's dress. "And because, if you don't, Noah told me I have the right to hit you."

Rolling her eyes, Quinn sighed, eyeing herself in the mirror. "Are you sure about this though?"

"Quinn, stop your bitching, seriously," Santana said with a harsh glare, legs stretched out over Brittany's lap.

"Seriously… You're going to be there with a hot guy. What more do you need?" Brittany mumbled, her fingers playing with Santana's.

"Both of you shut it." Rachel frowned, turning back to face Quinn in the mirror. "Can you just trust us? Please? We know what we're doing."

Letting out a small sigh, Quinn nodded, pulling a small smile to her lips. "I guess you all are right… I just don't know how I feel about a blind date at a carnival. Knowing my luck, something is bound to break down."

The diva rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Quinn, if you don't shut you mouth, I will be forced to use language I do not generally approve of. Now, please, be quiet and let me finish making you pretty."

"You're forgetting something then, Berry," Santana called from her seat.

"Oh?"

"Where's the animal sweater?"

Quinn stood impatiently with Rachel as she awaited her apparently blind dated, shifting her wait from one foot to the other. "I thought you said eight."

Rachel giggled, shaking her head. "You know how Noah is, Quinn. He loves to be fashionably late."

"Well, quite obviously, I hate it," the blonde said as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking away from her.

"Give them a minute, Q. Seriously. My goodness, you're more impatient than me!"

Quinn pursed her lips, irritated and to the point where she was just going to say screw it and go home. Well, until she felt Quinn nudge her. "See! There's Noah with your date now!"

Looking up, the ex cheerleader watched as Puck emerged from the darkness with a wide smile on his face. In a short time after, a tall man followed behind him, looking down with hands in his pockets. In little to no time, Quinn recognized him.

"You set me up with Finn?" she whispered harshly to Rachel. "Are you really that insane?"

Rachel simply ignored her, smiling brightly and pulling Puck into a tight hug, pecking him gently on the lips. "Hi, sweetie."

Puck smiled, wrapping his arms around her, ignoring as Finn and Quinn looked at each other both in shock and in anger.

"Fabray," he spat, shaking his head.

"Hudson."

"Puck, you can't be serious! Setting us up? This is such bullshit and you know it!" Finn said, infuriated as he threw his hands into the air.

"No, not really… Look, you two are going to have this date, whether you like it or not," he said with a simple shrug, wraps still securely wrapped around Rachel.

Quinn shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. The pair looked away from one another, avoiding eye contact with anything that wasn't each other.

"Okay, seriously… You two, stop being like this," Rachel said in frustration, shaking her head at them.

Silence still loomed between Finn and Quinn, jaws squared.

"How about this… You do one thing together, and if you still hate one another, date is off and you both can go home," Puck offered, pulling back a bit from Rachel to look at the pair.

Finn shrugged. "I guess that'd be okay…"

Quinn sighed in defeat. "Do I really have any other choice?"

Rachel smiled, clapping her hands together. "You two should try bump-"

Puck cut her off quickly, putting a hand over her mouth. "Try the ferries wheel. It's the shortest ride and it's quiet."

After a moment or two of silence, minus the park noises, Finn and Quinn looked to one another and nodded. "Might as well," the blonde said with a shrug, turning and walking towards the ferries wheel, quickly followed by Finn. The pair knew the sooner they did this, the better.

Finn was the first one there, sliding into the cool metal of the seat. While Quinn may have been quite a distance in front of Finn at first, his long legs and strides made it rather easy for him to catch up and pass Quinn.

Quinn slid in next to him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from him as the ride slowly began to move.

There was silence the first time around, until Finn was too infuriated with her attitude to keep silent. "Quinn, could you just stop it already?"

"Stop what?" she asked, turning to face him with a glare. "Acting how I feel? We aren't dating anymore; you have zero control over me."

He shook his head, laughing slightly. "We both know I never controlled you, Quinn. I'm just saying that, if this is going to be a tolerable ride, at least stop acting like that."

Frowning, Quinn sat up, uncrossing her arms and looking to him. "I'm sorry… It's just been awhile and I just-"

"I know," he said, holding up his hand. "I do. Trust me; I wasn't very happy to see who ended up being my date either."

Quinn smirked, shaking her head. "I just… I don't know."

Finn shrugged. "I do though; I know what you're thinking. Like I said, it's fine. I just wanted your attitude gone."

Then silence fell over the two. There was a bit of tension, but not so much hatred as it was just mixed feelings. It was the last time the wheel was going around when suddenly, as Finn and Quinn reached the top, it stopped.

"What the hell?" Finn asked, looking down.

"I have no idea," Quinn said softly, shaking her head, trying all she could not to look down.

Quinn heard some voices, but didn't really pick up on them, more focused of trying not to let her fear of heights be exposed.

"Quinn? Earth to Quinn?" Finn said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Snapping out of her daze, she looked to him, smiling. "Sorry, what? Did you say something?"

"I said that the guy down there said it's just a technical problem and the ride will be moving again in a bit."

Quinn bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes to calm down. Hearing Finn chuckle though, her eyes shot open, a harsh glare going to him. "What's so funny?"

He continued to laugh, "I kind of forgot you were scared of heights."

She blushed furiously, shaking her head. "God, I can't believe you even remember that!"

"It's hard to forget… I remember once we were on a roller coaster and you hid your face the entire time because of how high it was." Finn mimicked her old actions, tugging to bottom of his shirt and burying his face into it.

Giggling, she nudged him. "Hey, what about your fear of bugs? Don't you remember when we were in your basement and you just started to freak out because you saw a spider?"

Finn rolled his eyes, shaking his head, a smile still apparent on his lips. "Oh, shut up. I did not freak out… I just was a bit… scared."

Quinn laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "You so freaked out! You jumped onto the couch and started to scream and refused to get down until I killed it."

He grinned, shrugging. "Hey, at least you killed it. The things you did because you loved me."

Quinn fell silent, looking down to her lap, earning a small frown from Finn. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you."

The blonde remained silent for another minute until she finally looked to him, smiling sadly. "We really did love each other, didn't we?"

After a moment, Finn nodded, looking down. "Yeah… We did."

"Did you ever love her more than me?"

"Who?"

She bit her bottom lip, "Rachel…"

Finn shook his head, chuckling. "No, not really. I tried but… She could never replace you."

Blushing, Quinn reached over, squeezing his hand gently. "I'm sorry, you know… About Puck, the baby, lying about the baby… Everything."

Finn squeezed her hand gently, nodding. "I get why you did it… I hate why, but I understand."

Silence fell over them again, Quinn shifting to lean against him as their hands stayed connected. It felt like old times, making old feelings rush into her, making her feel something she hadn't in awhile. Happy.

"Do you think we could have it again?" Quinn asked quietly, closing her eyes.

"Have what?"

"What we were…"

Finn pondered the idea, nodding after a moment, squeezing her hand once more. "Yeah, I think we could… Want to try?"

Quinn smiled pulling back to look at him. "I think so… I'm sure it'd make Rachel and Puck happy too."

Finn shrugged. "It's not really meant for them…" He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Want to be my girlfriend again, Q?"

Leaning forward, she placed her lips against his, kissing him gently. They were there for a moment, and then pulled back, resting her hand on his cheek. "Yeah, I'd like that."

There was a small giggle, the wheel beginning to move slowly as they began to let people off. Finn and Quinn moved off the wheel slowly, hands together, fingers intertwined.

Rachel rose an eyebrow as they got off and walked passed them, looking to Puck. "Noah… What did you do?"

Puck grinned, pulling a screw driver out of his pocket, waving it slightly, "I played Cupid."


End file.
